Ernie Cooper
Ernest "Ernie" Cooper is the tritagonist in K.C. Undercover. He is Craig and Kira Cooper's son, K.C.'s younger brother and Judy's older brother. Summary He is mostly labeled as an outsider and a geek. He is also rather unlucky when it comes to romance, having only dated one girl before (Jolie). He is the computer genius in the Cooper family. Personality Ernie is K.C. and Judy's nerdy brother, who is a genius when it comes to computers and hacking firewalls but is pretty clumsy at everything else. Despite his computer geniusness, he is idiotic when it comes to everyday knowledge and is pretty dorky, especially when it comes to dancing and girls. Ernie is also prone to being insulted as seen in Sup, Dawg? where K.C. Insulted Ernie by saying that Kira had made a mistake of having Ernie. Ernie also has some mood swings and can be bossy yet have an inferiority Complex at the same time making him a bit "pathetic" at times as seen when he Is always feeling hopeless because of his father yet is bossy to K.C. when he thought that he was in charge of a mission giving him quite an ego despite the mission already being a "Giant Fail" and still blamed it on K.C. making him a very complicated person. Abilities Computer Hacking-''' Ernie is a very skilled computer hacker, he is very skilled at hacking firewalls. He was able to hack into the close circuit camera system, hack into GPS systems and can get details about anyone. 'Engineering-'''Ernie is quite skilled at engineering, he was able to fix JUDY when she was being controlled by a virus and helped Judy get her memory back in the Season 2 opener. '''Strength-' Ernie has some strength, he was able to lift Marisa and ran away when they were attacked with a laser gun from Ursula. Character History He was born to Kira and Craig Cooper. Physical Appearence Ernie typically wears a casual shirt with denim jeans; he is not known for any sense of style nor fashion. He has silver circular glasses and crooked teeth. Family '''K.C. Cooper Main Article: K.C. and Ernie Ernie's older sister and fellow spy. Craig Cooper K.C., Ernie, and Judy's father and a spy. Craig tries to spend time with Ernie, but their difference in interest cause it to be difficult. Kira Cooper K.C.,Ernie, and Judy's mother and a spy. Trivia *Ernie has appeared in every episode except "Operation: Other Side Part 1" and "Operation: Other Side Part 2". *He suddenly knew his parents and K.C. were spies in the first episode, but he got his memory erased by his parents. *He is very bad at making catchphrases ("Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!"). *He single-handedly took out a dangerous criminal named Alexander Garrett. ("Stakeout Takeout"). *Craig mentions that Ernie is 14 years old in Stakeout Takeout. *Ernie is the youngest of the family (excluding Judy). Quotes *"The biscuits are burning!!!! The biscuits are burning!!!!" *"Time to bake the biscuits!!!!" *"I'm shot, man down, man down!!!!!!" *"I wish I was treated like I was in the family!" *"What... is going on?!" Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cooper Family Category:Spy